The present invention relates to a remote control gear shift linkage for a manual type transmission, and more specifically to such a remote control linkage suitable for a vehicle having an engine mounted transversely of the vehicle, especially a front engine front wheel drive vehicle.
A remote control gear shift linkage transmits a driver's manual input movement applied on a control lever (gear shift lever) to a transmission for performing a desired gear shift. However, the remote control linkage also serves to transmit vibrational movements caused by the engine from the transmission to the control lever. Especially, if resonance occurs in the remote control linkage, vibration of the engine is amplified, and the control lever is vibrated severely and noisely.